Music makes the world go around
by ninjanervana
Summary: A series of short one-shots inspired by my ipod being put on shuffle. I'll cover all the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho and explore different pairings. I'll probably do 10 chapters, maybe more. I'll try to post every day or so.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers, it's ninjanervana! So this "story" is gonna be a series of short one shots centered around the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. Basically i'll put my ipod on shuffle and I'll write a one-shot about which ever character the song makes me think of. I'll probably do 10 chapters, maybe more if i have a lot of fun with it. Make sure you review so i know if i'm boring you guys or not. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Shut Up: Simple Plan

Yusuke hated them, all of them. Everyone always had something to say to him; it wasn't even like they talked _to_ him, they talked _at_ him. It was always the adults who thought they knew him so well, the teachers, the principal, all of them trying to be buddy buddy with him and talk about his future. He heard what they had to say when they thought he wasn't around: that he was an idiot, a failure, that he'd never make anything of his life. Well if that's what they thought about him then who was he to prove them wrong?

So he decided to skip class today, like he usually did, and hang out on the rooftop; it was the only part of the school building that he actually liked. His eyes began to slowly close, a long nap the only thought on his mind, when he heard the roof door open.

"Yusuke Urameshi," a girl said, irritation coloring her voice.

_'Busted,'_ Yusuke thought, opening his eyes. He knew he was in trouble anytime she said his full name. "Hey Keiko, what brings you out here?"

"You know exactly what brought me out here Yusuke; class started ten minutes ago and you're late," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Here she was, good girl Keiko Yukimura, scolding possibly the most violent guy in school. Yusuke always did admire her bravery. "Come on, let's go," she ordered, turning away from him.

"Ya know it's kinda cute when you get so angry. All you need is a slightly rounder butt and you'll be perfect," Yusuke said cheekily, flipping up her skirt.

"Yusuke you pervert!" Keiko yelled as she slapped him. Her cheeks were bright red, a combination of her anger at him flipping her skirt _again _despite how many times she threatened his life and embarrassment at him calling her perfect. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Never if I get to keep flipping your skirt," he replied. Yusuke grinned as he rubbed his cheek; he had been in tons of fights, but nothing compared to one of Keiko's slaps. His temper might flare when other people lecture him but when it was Keiko yelling at him he didn't mind so much. She was the only one who actually cared about him, not like everyone else. He would do anything for her even go to class. "Hey Keiko wait up!" he called as he followed a huffing Keiko down the stairs, her handprint still visible on his cheek.

* * *

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Next pairing up is Kuwabara and Yukina. I find them absolutely adorable, Kuwabara head over heels in love with her, Yukina a little too naive to notice.

* * *

Crazy for this girl: Evan and Jason

Kuwabara smiled as he listened to Yukina talk about her day at Genkai's temple, the sound of the crashing waves nearly drowning out her soft, musical voice. He thought he would never get tired of looking at her, her beautiful sea foam green hair, her gorgeous, kind eyes, her pristine porcelain skin. She was absolutely perfect and he was head over heels in love with her; he had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her in Yusuke's spirit detective video. Months later he was still deeply in love with her. He didn't care that the guys teased him about it; they didn't understand how important Yukina was to him.

Yukina smiled at Kuwabara, noting the slightly dazed look in his eyes. She noticed he often had that look when they talked to each other. She wondered whether it was normal or not; he never looked like that when he argued with Yusuke or spoke to the other girls. Yukina liked the way he looked at her; it made her feel special. She liked Kuwabara a lot if she was being honest with herself. She liked the way he made her laugh although she was sometimes confused by the things he said about destiny and pinky strings. She like dhow determined he could be in a fight but still be gentle as a kitten afterward. She liked how he offered to help her find her twin brother. Truly Kuwabara was one of the most honorable people she ever met.

Kuwabara frowned slightly as he saw Yukina shiver. The ocean breeze was picking up and the think kimono she wore was doing little to protect her from the chill. He draped his jacket over her shoulders, his heart glowing with pride as she smiled gratefully at him. "Maybe we should head back to the temple; the wind is picking up," he said. Yukina nodded in agreement, turning back the way they came. Kuwabara walked as close as to Yukina as he could without touching her, attempting to shield her from the wind with his body. He was definitely crazy for his girl.

* * *

I wonder who's gonna be next. Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place after the series ends, when Keiko and Yusuke are married. Warning: it gets a little steamy, but still PG-13

* * *

Sexy Love: Ne-Yo

Yusuke smirked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Keiko's hips swing enticingly. She stood in the kitchen, dancing as she prepared dinner. She probably didn't hear him enter their apartment over the music; she usually came out to greet him when she heard him come home. _'Known her all my life, married to her for a year and I'm still finding new sides of her,' _he thought. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much; she was always full of surprises.

He felt his throat get dry as he continued watching her swaying hips, his eyes roaming slowly over her body: traveling down her slender neck that was currently sporting a small love bite from the night before, down her arms, over her torso that curved in and flared back out appealingly at her hips, over her round bottom that he had watched for years and down the smooth skin of her legs that were revealed in her shorts. Keiko created such a hunger in him, a fire that could only be temporarily satisfied and always left him wanting more a few hours later. That was fine with Keiko; Yusuke created the same hunger in her too.

Yusuke walked up behind her silently, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "What are you doing Mrs. Urameshi?" Yusuke whispered seductively, his hands traveling down her sides slowly.

Keiko jumped slightly as she heard Yusuke's voice. She gasped softly as she felt Yusuke's hands slide down her sides. "Yusuke, I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Thought I'd come home early and surprise you," Yusuke replied seductively, slowly kissing down Keiko's neck. Keiko felt her legs turn to jelly under Yusuke's ministrations, closing her eyes slowly. "Are you really hungry?"

"Not really," Keiko replied, sighing happily. "Why?"

"I have a better way to spend our time," he answered, lifting Keiko into his arms quickly, causing her to squeal, as he carried her toward their bedroom.

* * *

Reviews please :D


	4. Chapter 4

From Where You Are-Lifehouse

Hiei clenched his fists in pain, gritting his teeth. Not a single sound passed through his lips; he refused to give the doctor that kind of pleasure. He wanted to hear Hiei scream and beg for mercy and Hiei would never surrender so easily; his pride wouldn't allow it. But on the inside he was screaming in agony. The pain made his stomach roll with nausea, his eyes squeezed shut. _'Soon to be three eyes,'_ he thought dimly through the haze of pain. He was changing himself, disfiguring himself by having the Jagan eye implanted into his forehead, but it was worth it; for her he would undergo any pain, suffer through any operation, overcome any obstacle if it meant he could watch over her.

He originally wanted the Jagan eye to search for his mother's jewel created from her tears but he later found a much more worth cause for the Jagan eye. How many years had it been since the ice apparitions had cast him out, since they separated him from his twin sister? Too many. He missed too much of his sister's life; what was she like? Did she resemble him with his spiky black hair or did she have the light colored hair that most ice maidens had? Was her personality similar to his, cynical and dark or was she his opposite, being happy, optimistic and kid?

Did she even know he existed? Did she want to know? It didn't matter; he knew she was alive and it was his responsibility to protect her no matter what the cost. He didn't care if she never knew about him; maybe it would be better that way. Why taint a pure ice maiden with the knowledge that her twin brother was a ruthless fire demon who slaughtered other demons with no remorse. No, she was better off not knowing about him. The knowledge would be his burden to bear.

As the surgeon announced his completion and stepped away, Hiei opened his Jagan eye with one thought on his mind. _'Yukina.'_

* * *

I absolutely love Yukina and Hiei's relationship, probably because my little brother means so much to me. I always like to think that Yukina knew Hiei was her brother but she chose not to say anything until he did. Anyway, review please :]


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is kind of a group character fic with suggested Kurama/Shizuru

* * *

Soldier- Destiny's Child

"Why is it so hard to find a good guy?" Shizuru lamented, taking a sip of her beer. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina had gathered in the Kuwabara residence and promptly threw Kuwabara out, declaring it girls' night. "All I want is a nice guy-"

"You don't want him to be too nice; no one wants to date a door mat," Keiko chimed in.

Shizuru nodded, "Someone who wouldn't mind knocking back a few drinks with me-"

"But you don't want him to drink too much like Chu; he was such a drunk," Botan said, wrinkling her nose.

"Someone who's strong and a little rough around the edges," Shizuru added.

"He needs to have manners too," Yukina said.

"And I want him to be good-looking; is that so much to ask for?" Shizuru asked, sighing. Only one person came to her mind at the end of her rant, one person who fit her description, the one person who she could never have again. 'Sakyo,' she thought, chugging her drink.

"All the good ones are either taken or playing for the other team," Botan remarked. "Although Keiko and Yukina seem to have found a pair of good ones."

"You count my idiot brother as a good one?" Shizuru said dryly. "Well I guess compared to the rest of the male population he isn't horrendous."

"Tell us girls, what's your secret to finding such wonderful boyfriends?" Botan asked.

"Yusuke is not my boyfriend," Keiko said, blushing.

"Might as well be kiddo judging by the way he treats you. How'd you manage to tame Yusuke?" Shizuru asked.

"Years of shouting matches and slaps," Keiko laughed. "I've known Yusuke since we were kids; I cant remember a time in my life when Yusuke wasn't around. Yusuke just needs to be given a chance; there's more to him than he shows on the surface."

"Okay so understanding and physical abuse," Botan said, pretending to take notes. "What about you Yukina? What's your secret; you've got Kuwabara wrapped around your pinky."

"Secret?" Yukina said, confused. "I don't have a secret."

"Yukina doesn't have any secrets. My baby bro is just putty in her hands; she doesn't need to be anything but her natural sweet self," Shizuru said, smiling.

"We need men in our lives Shizuru. We can't be single forever," Botan sighed.

"We could always set one of you up with Kurama," Keiko teased.

"Now _he_ could have potential," Shizuru laughed. "Maybe I'll drunk dial him next time."

* * *

Reviews please :]


End file.
